Harry Potter
by Carefree1
Summary: Sudden reappearences of characters like Mrs. Figg, Fleur, Lupin and more in the upcoming chapters...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
  
"Kill him." The deep voice sounded like Voldemort's and like a bolt of lightning Harry was running...running...running...vaguely somewhere he saw someone take a wand out of their pocket and he heard the dreaded words "Avada Kedavra." For a moment nothing else was know to him, then he woke up.   
  
As Harry opened his eyes he was momentarily blinded by the bright orange walls in Ron's room. As he cried out Ron woke up and asked Harry sleepily "S'matter Harry? Last night I woke up and you were screaming! Are you ok now?"   
  
"I'm fine," said Harry through clenched teeth, just remembering his nightmare and how much his scar had been hurting him when he woke up.  
  
"Alright, just as long as you're sure..." said Ron tentatively.   
  
"Yeah I'm sure. I'm fine now Ron really it was just a bad dream." Harry replied convincingly.  
  
"Ok, let's go down to breakfast then." said Ron.  
  
Harry said nothing but just quietly followed Ron down the stairs and into the kitchen. They came in quietly but stopped just before the kitchen door listening to Hermione and Ginny's conversation.   
  
"No Hermione, I think you're right." they could hear Ginny's voice quite easily from the stairs. "I think that it is for the best that you let Krum go...I mean he's quite nice and all but I think you're right, he is a bit old for you and..." her voice trailed off to a whisper. "I think Ron's been rather taken with you as of late. Why just the other day I caught him looking at a picture of you with a very dreamy look in his eye."   
  
At this Ron turned bright red and even Hermione turned an interesting shade of pink. Harry was caught up in silent laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up you prat!" said Ron but he didn't mean it.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ginny." said Hermione "And I'm sure Harry will come around and notice you soon enough."   
  
It was Ron's turn to laugh at Harry as both Harry and Ginny slowly started to turn red.  
  
"Sounds like she'll be reinstating the Harry Potter Fan Club again before long!" and doubled up again struck with laughter.  
  
It might have been that Ron laughed just a little too loud, or perhaps it was that since Hermione and Ginny had stopped talking the room was quieter. Whatever the reason Ginny suddenly looked up and her blush deepened. Hermione, following Ginny's eyes realized that the boys were there and her eyes glistened ominously. Harry feeling that the best thing to do at the moment was to pretend that they hadn't been there long said to Ron very loudly,  
  
"Who'll notice who? What? Do you know what they were talking about?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry silently thanking him as they both noticed Hermione and Ginny sharing a relieved glance. Harry just winked in reply, but didn't tell Ron about the tumult of feelings inside him. He knew Ron liked Hermione, that was obvious, especially after the way he was so upset about her and Krum. But if it was so obvious with Ron was it as obvious with him? He knew that he managed to keep it pretty well concealed when he had liked Cho...but this was different. It hadn't really mattered to anyone that he liked Cho (whom he now liked just as a friend). He wasn't best friends with Cho's brother, and of course Cho hadn't ever sent him a singing valentine...Harry almost laughed just at the thought. But he wasn't really even sure about his feelings for Ginny. He liked her of course but just the thought of Ron and all her brothers and what they would do if they found out...it was after a while like this, deep in his thoughts that he realized that someone was calling his name.   
  
"Harry?" said Ron "Harry? are you ok?"  
  
Harry saw Hermione and Ginny almost falling out of their seats from laughing so hard.  
  
"Oh sorry" he said. "I was just thinking over things."  
  
"Obviously" said Ron snorting "Do you realize that you've been 'just thinking over things' for almost 10 minutes?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Sorry, I was just lost in my own thoughts I guess." and with this he plopped himself down at the table (deliberately next to Ginny, who blushed) and reached for the toast.   
  
"So Mum, what's in store for today?" asked Ron as Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hello dears" she greeted them all. "Well Ron, considering it is only one day till term starts and you still don't have any supplies, we must go to Diagon Alley. We have to do it right away though because you still need time to pack. We really must get a move on as it is getting awfully late. Where are those two brothers of yours? It's nearly 10 a.m. and they haven't risen yet!"  
  
"Oh Mum relax. They were up late last night, until nearly four I think." As soon as he said this, Ron realized that he had made a mistake. He clapped his hands over his mouth and muttered something no one heard. His mother turned on him.   
  
"Stayed up late?" she asked him innocently, though no one was fooled by her tone. "Stayed up late doing what?" she asked him curiously.  
  
"Er" said Ron not quite sure what to say.  
  
"Studying" said Harry coming up with the best answer that was possible after just a few seconds time, though he felt quite badly at having to lie, especially when Mrs. Weasley had been so kind to him.  
  
"Yeah Mum" said Ron catching on, "they were studying!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley snorted "That'll be the day!" she declared dumping liberal amounts of bacon onto Harry's plate. "And I'm surprised at you, Harry dear" she said turning to Harry. "It's not like you to lie."  
  
"Oh but they're not!" said Hermione suddenly.  
  
"What, love?" asked Mrs. Weasley  
  
"I said that they aren't lying." explained Hermione. "I was up myself helping them a bit. I think that they've realized that since its their last year at Hogwarts that they should really start getting ready for their N.E.W.T.S now that it's their last chance at school." she said expertly.  
  
Harry marveled at her. It wasn't like Hermione to lie like that, especially when ever since she had been made a prefect earlier in the summer, she was always badgering them about not doing the simplest thing out of line.  
  
"Alright then, so realization has finally hit them! They can't make a living off of a joke shop!" she smiled to herself and started humming as she washed the dishes.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exchanged glances as they all got up from the table.  
  
"So, I'll just be waking them up then." said Ron.   
  
"Thank you dear." said Mrs. Weasley still cheerful. "Tell them not to dawdle, we haven't got all day you know!" she said more crossly.  
  
Just as the words were out of her mouth Mr. Weasley's head popped into the fire. "Molly" he said there's the trouble we've been expecting! Take the children and go to the save haven" he said "Now Molly! It's urgent!" And with that Mr. Weasley who was obviously distracted, disappeared from the flames.  
  
  
"Ron, go! Get your brothers now! Tell them not to change, we don't have time!"   
  
As Ron ran up the stairs she turned to the other children. "Don't worry" she said though her face was full of fear. We've been preparing for this for a long time."  
  
Just as she said it there was a big BOOM! then a CRASH! and Harry knew no more...  
  
  
  



	2. A surprise for Harry

**__**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Unfortunately it's all JKR's! And now...on to the story (I know you're just dying for more...;)

When he finally awoke he found himself in a dark room with no windows, only torches for light. As he started to stand up he found himself face-to-face with- Ron

"Ah! Harry you scared me!" he said "Mum just wanted me to check up on you and make sure you were awake now. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to startle you," he apologized.

"No, no" said Harry. "It's ok, really, just…where are we? What happened? All I remember is a crash and-" his voice trailed off.

"That's all anyone remembers, but it's alright. We're safe. Some Ministry members have been by already to check up on us. Most of the wizarding part of England is down here," explained Ron patiently.

"But where are we?" asked Harry again. He was quite curious to find out exactly where they were as the only place he remembered being so dark like this was –

"Gringotts" said Ron "Apparently they took us underground to Gringotts. Supposedly it's a safe haven. They said that they've been preparing it for quite some time now."

"But what about school?" asked Harry earnestly. It wasn't that he would mind some extra vacation time, but he really enjoyed school for the most part (except for maybe potions he reasoned) and he really wasn't to keen on spending more time than was necessary underground like this although the Ministry had obviously tried to make it as comfortable as possible. Harry looked around again and realized for the first time that he was on a bed. 

"No one's quite sure about school yet." Ron said with a sigh "They were thinking about a portkey to transfer us to Hogwarts. It's alright for us to be there because it's one of the only safe places left, what with Dumbledore and all." 

Harry who was remembering all of his trouble with the portkey last year in the tournament sighed and asked "Isn't there an alternative to portkeys?"

"What and have us all travel there by Floo Powder? That would be a sight now wouldn't it!" Ron laughed. "But I suppose it is a better alternative after what happened at the third task last year..." said Ron in a whisper. Just as he aid this there was a slight moan in the bed next to Harry's for the first time Harry noticed who was in the bed next to him. His heart flip-flopped as he saw Ginny. "Wha- what happened?" asked Ginny meekly. "Where are we?" Harry fought to keep down a laugh as he followed a very irritated Ron to go to explain things all over again to Ginny.

**

"Ahem, ahem. Excuse me! Pardon me but may I have your attention for a moment?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he tried to address the crowd underground. "Thank you" he said when they quieted. 

"Now listen, the reason that you're all down here is because of the threat on so many of our lives by Voldemort. His sudden reappearance over the several months has made it a summer of fear for many of us. This is why we have decided that it would be best if we were all in the same place at once with trained aurors, and the Ministry as well as ferocious beats such as dragons to guard you. As you may know there has been a threat to certain witches and wizards" 

Dumbledore's gaze pierced through Harry. "But we have all deemed it safe for our younger witches and wizards to use portkeys to travel back to Hogwarts. Due to recent events there will be either a qualified Ministry member or a trusted Hogwarts staff member with each portkey group." 

At these word Harry heard Mrs. Weasley give a little sigh of relief, At this Ron winked at him as Dumbledore looked at him again with a slight smile on his lips.

I am also pleased to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and her assistant.

Harry stared not believing his eyes and he saw Ron turn red and Hermione looking up at the new assistant stormily as Ron said the very words that Harry was thinking...

"No." said Ron in disbelief it can't be Fleur!" 

But it was, and that wasn't all. Harry sat there dumbfounded still numb in disbelief. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was none other than Harry's old neighbor from Privet Drive, The elderly Mrs. Figg.

A/N: Please bear with me as I write this it's my first real piece and also remember- I just turned 14 and between High School and moving I can only do so much! I know that these two chapters have been quite short but I'm working on making the next one' longer- just don't complain about how long it takes for me to put them up! ;) Also thank you so much for you lovely reviews, I hadn't expected to get so many right away! 


	3. The Reunion

Disclaimer: I'm 14. Do you really think I could have come up with these intricate characters and plot line by myself? You do? Oh thank you I'm flattered!- Unfortunately it's JKR's characters and world *sigh* maybe next time I can think up something for myself....;) Or maybe there's something of my own in this chapter coming up! (hint, hint)

Even as Ron turned to go talk to Fleur, trailing along with him a suddenly moody Hermione. Harry didn't look up. How could it be Mrs. Figg? he wondered. She had been right there all those years...all the time! He just hadn't realized. Harry thought back to the wizarding tent that Hermione and Ginny had shared back last year at the world cup and remembered how much it had reminded him of Mrs. Figg's place on Privet Drive. As he thought farther and farther he seemed to remember from somewhere...something Dumbledore had mentioned about an Arabella Figg who was an auror or something. Harry was so engrossed in his thinking that he didn't understand that someone was trying to get his attention. As Harry looked up he realized that it was Ginny who was poking him.

"Harry! I think someone wants to talk to you..." Ginny leaned over casually flicking her hair behind her ear in a way that Harry loved. "Do you know her? She seems to know you though when Dad saw her he got quite excited and said that no one had seen her for almost 15 years!" her voice trailed off as she came to the realization that her whispers obviously weren't as quiet as she thought them to be.

Harry looked up hurriedly making sure that Mrs. Figg hadn't taken offense at this last statement. Seeing that she hadn't he awkwardly held a hand out towards her. As he did so he noticed that there was something different about her, what was it?

"It's nice to see you again." said Harry cautiously.

"It's nice to see you too." said Mrs. Figg. "I'm glad you have more friends now...you never seemed to get along with Dudley's gang much." she winked at him. "This one your girlfriend then?" she smiled impishly up at him.

"Erm, no." said Harry turning red. 

Ginny who couldn't quite look him in the eye said in a rush "I think I'll go find Dad and ask him what he and Mum think of this portkey idea." 

Harry looked up resentfully at Mrs. Figg but upon seeming her smile at him almost lovingly he remembered the stale chocolate cake and the cats and suddenly came to the realization that Mrs. Figg had been watching over _him_ for fifteen years, making sure _he _was safe. Coming to the conclusion that he actually liked her he smiled back.

"She isn't eh? She seems to like you though...unless I miss my mark I gather you two will get together before long." she said kindly.

Harry only sighed in response

"Yup, _very _soon she said smiling at him mischievously. 

Harry wanting to change the subject said "So erm, why are you here after all of these years? Why'd you come back? suddenly worried he was being rude said all in a rush "Not that we don't want you to be here! I was only wondering..."

Mrs. Figg laughed at him and suddenly Harry noticed what had been bothering him about her. She was younger looking! looking more solemn Mrs. Figg gave her reply.

"Oh don't worry you haven't insulted me. I was on a special assignment from Dumbledore to look after you. Though this year they couldn't get a good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year since poor Moody is still recovering from the entire of last year. Anyway since you're here under Dumbledore's supervision...there's not really much I can do for you on Privet Drive.

"Oh." said Harry blandly. He really wanted to ask her why she was so much younger looking, he just wasn't sure how to put it. He suddenly thought of a way.

"So Mrs. Fi- said Harry but he was cut off. 

"Oh call me Arabella it's more comfortable I think I'll just have everyone call me that instead of all of this 'Professor Figg' nonsense." said Arabella kindly.

"Er right. Well I was just wondering what year you were at Hogwarts...I mean I was just wondering if maybe I knew anyone in your year or something." said Harry proceeding with his initial question

"Oh I see. You wanted to see whether I was with your parents. Poor dear." Harry didn't even have time to protest before she continued. "No I never knew them really. My sister did, but that's another story." She paused for a second. "No, no. Actually Harry I was quite like you at school. Just like your friends are another boy and a girl, mine were another girl and a boy.

"Oh" said Harry with only mild curiosity. "Who were they?" he asked politely. "Do I know them?" he asked on a side note figuring that there must be something leading up to this.

"Oh you know them alright, or at least of them." she said laughing slightly "Or you should at least. Their names are Arthur and Molly Weasley.

__

Meanwhile

Wow her accent's improved loads since the Third Task hasn't it? said an excited Ron.

Hermione who was in a foul mood after the entire Fleur episode said to Ron bitterly "Yeah Victor's has improved heaps also, he's even started to teach me some Bulgarian now! she said with false cheerfulness.

"Oh he's started calling you by the right name now has he?" said Ron sarcastically.

"I see Fleur finally looked your way though she still must think you're a sea slug!" aid Hermione angrily.

"No she even kissed me that last day by the train! She'd looked my way ever since I saved her sister from the lake don't you remember?" said Ron rounding on her. "Oh no wait! I remember, you were too busy reuniting with Vicky to notice!"

"She kissed you on the _cheek_ like a _brother_." said Hermione savagely. "And you didn't save her sister Harry did! "I wasn't 'reuniting' with Victor I was cheering Harry on! And don't you _ever, ever _call him 'Vicky' again!" Hermione ran off in tears.

Ron looking momentarily stunned suddenly realized that Ginny was right next to him. "How long has she been here?" he wondered. 

"They broke up you know." said Ginny quietly. 

"What?" said Ron suddenly. "Who?"

"Hermione and Krum! In Bulgaria. She was awfully upset about it, but you know why she did it?" asked Ginny her eyes pleading.

"No..."said Ron "Why?" did he really want to hear the answer? he asked himself almost panic-stricken. What if there was someone else, not him that she liked he didn't know what he would do. The whole Yule Ball last year. Seeing her with Krum had almost killed him. 

"Ron, Ron are you listening?" asked Ginny impatiently.

"She stopped it because of _you. _She knew that if anything really went on between the two of them that it would make things more difficult with _you._

Ron caught his breath. Was it true? Was that really the reason? He had to go after her now. He was turning to leave when he thought of something. 

"Why didn't she tell me herself?" Ron added as an afterthought...maybe it was a complicated scheme to reveal his true feelings for Hermione.

All Ginny said was simply "Why didn't you tell her how much you liked her?" she was really upset about the whole Fleur thing.

That was all the prodding Ron needed. He turned and ran after where he had last seen Hermione.

A/N: Just so you know I'm moving across continents...I won't actually leave for about a week but my house (including my computer) is getting packed up today. My Father will still have his laptop so I'll see what I can do! :) Also please check out my other story! It's called "Another Story" and it's a L/J...but with Mrs. Figg and Minister Fudge's sister! As well of course as the Marauders! See how they got there name! Please R/R!


End file.
